


明日香🚗

by hahabiteme



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 00:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18419162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahabiteme/pseuds/hahabiteme





	明日香🚗

明日香🚗

雖然一切的起因本就是為了慶祝他男朋友的生日，朴正洙在被推上床的那一刻剛消失的羞恥心又湧了上來。

想像一下這個畫面，朴正洙穿著那件原屬於金希澈的明日香經典水手服，鎖骨的線條隱約的自白色衣領間露出，裙子被金造改的只能堪堪遮住臀部，橘色的假髮就像水流一樣蕩漾在白色的床單上，臉上的妝容精緻可愛，唇瓣被塗上粉嫩潤澤的色彩讓人想一親芳澤。

金希澈興奮的樣子倒映在朴正洙眼裡，他分不清現在心裡到底是滿足男友後的愉悅多一點，還是他躺在床上角色扮演的羞恥感多一點。

雖然是他說他想快點辦完事情，舒舒服服的洗個澡，但——嘿！朴正洙現在簡直是金希澈二次元理想型+三次元理想型的綜合體，這要他怎麼面對隨時會竄出的羞恥感。

金希澈並不想給朴正洙糾結的時間，朴正洙為他準備的宵夜還在外頭冒著熱氣，但他此時此刻只想把男朋友就地正法，以滿足他的口腹之慾。

金希澈低頭吻住朴正洙，輕輕啃咬著他的唇瓣，試探性的舔舐著朴正洙的雙唇，漸漸感覺到身下人進入狀況後，金希澈便放肆的直入朴正洙的口腔內，勾起他的舌頭，與之糾纏。

朴正洙的呼吸加重，他主動的拉住金希澈的衣襬，一邊和他熱吻，一邊嘗試脫下金希澈的衣服，直到他開始喘息，折騰了半天都沒脫下金希澈的衣服。

金希澈毫不矯情的脫下上衣，讓朴正洙能不用隔著衣服就感受到他的體溫，修長的手指自水手服的下方探入，金希澈吸吮朴正洙的耳垂，半撩起朴正洙的衣襬，手指夾著朴正洙的乳首捻壓玩弄。

「嗯～」朴正洙因為工作繁忙，有好一段時間沒有和金希澈發生關係，久違的愛撫讓他無法忍耐，緊閉的嘴角溢出呻吟。

金希澈在朴正洙漂亮的脖頸線條上留下一連串濕漉漉的吻，拉起朴正洙的水手服上衣，一邊用手捏著朴正洙的乳頭前後磨蹭，一邊輕舔朴正洙的胸膛。

朴正洙不自覺打了個機靈，感受著金希澈粗糙的舌苔在他的乳暈邊打轉，在金希澈用牙齒輕輕咬住他的乳頭時，朴正洙叫了出來：「啊⋯⋯希澈！」

趁著朴正洙腦袋開始發熱，金希澈另一隻手從朴正洙的水手裙的裙擺探入，單手捏住他的臀瓣用力的揉捏，朴正洙的下身在一連串的刺激下變得硬挺，Beta不太分泌愛液的後穴此時濕的一塌糊塗。

「正洙今天好濕⋯」金希澈伸出手指在朴正洙的穴口處打轉，朴正洙的腦袋亂糟糟的，除了金希澈的體溫、金希澈的愛撫之外什麼都感受不到。

看著雙眼迷濛的朴正洙，金希澈倏地把手指伸入朴正洙濕漉漉的後穴裡。

「啊⋯⋯」突然被入侵讓朴正洙的腳趾蜷縮起來，朴正洙到底還是記得他要替金希澈慶生，雙頰紅潤，眼角泛紅的看向金希澈，伴隨著呻吟斷斷續續的問道，「澈⋯⋯嗯、我要——怎麼做、哈！」

金希澈不愧是和朴正洙交往多年的男人，從朴正洙破碎的句子裡立刻判斷出他想說什麼，金希澈親了親朴正洙的嘴角，心裡酸澀又滿足：「我們正洙不用像明日香也沒關係⋯⋯」

「我們正洙做自己就好了。」金希澈的手指在朴正洙體內抽插，欺身吻住朴正洙，溫情又寵溺。「只要是正洙我都喜歡。」

朴正洙說不上來心裡的感受是什麼，只覺得眼眶微熱，心裡那點柔情就像水流一樣嘩地流了滿地，他環著金希澈的脖子，主動的獻上一個吻。

金希澈享受著朴正洙久違的主動，兩人熱烈的親吻，唇舌纏綿，那些來不及嚥下的津液滑下嘴角。

「⋯等等，套子⋯」金希澈硬到發疼，迫不及待的想找到避孕套，然後順理成章的來場激戰。

「別⋯⋯直接來吧。」朴正洙用腿勾住了欲離開的金希澈，水藍色的裙子順著他的動作滑到腰部，露出大片的肌膚。「不要用套子。」

「你會不舒服。」

「你用套子我才心裡不舒服。」朴正洙對他笑了笑，腿輕輕地使力暗示金希澈快點繼續。

「呀一西！」金希澈拿他沒輒，只好用力堵住他的唇，不讓他繼續說話。

朴正洙對於男朋友磨磨蹭蹭的態度很是不滿，他伸手擼動金希澈的下體，對準自己的穴口。

下一秒，金希澈的下身便被炙熱溫暖的肉壁包裹，朴正洙的體內太舒服，金希澈忍不住發出嘆息。

朴正洙輕喘著，雙腿緊緊夾著金希澈的腰，對於遲遲沒有動作的金希澈略微不滿。

「嗯⋯你到底、要不要——啊！」

話音未落，金希澈便大力操幹起朴正洙來，朴正洙被弄得全身酥麻，快感凌駕理智，泫然欲泣。

「啊——！」柔軟的內壁不斷被刺激，朴正洙的呻吟變得破碎，一直到金希澈撞上了他的生殖腔時，朴正洙才仰頭尖叫，生理性的淚水在眼眶打轉，半似求饒半似撒嬌的說道：「慢、慢點⋯⋯澈、嗚嗚～」

「呀，剛才不是還嫌我慢嗎？」金希澈調侃他，「水手服真適合你——」

金希澈猛地撞進朴正洙的生殖腔內，Beta的生殖腔不如Omega那麼能好好容納Alpha，金希澈碩大的性器撞入的那剎那朴正洙連尖叫都無法，手指緊緊的扣著金希澈的背，腳板繃得死死的，整個身子發顫，眼淚就像斷線的珍珠順著他的眼角流下。

朴正洙還沒喘過氣來，金希澈大幅地操幹他，Beta的生殖腔敏感到不行，每一次的撞擊就好似電流，粉碎了朴正洙的理智，朴正洙開始後悔自己撩撥了金希澈，他感覺自己下一秒就要因為強烈的快感而放聲哭泣。

金希澈愛憐的吻著朴正洙的眼角，挺動著腰身把兩人送上慾望的巔峰。

Alpha就算在Beta體內成結也無法標記Beta，有時Alpha的結還會讓Beta受傷，金希澈本想咬牙在成結的前一秒退出，卻被朴正洙攔住。

「別出去、射在裡面⋯⋯」朴正洙滿臉都是生理性的眼淚，聲音沙啞又不穩，還隱隱帶著哭腔，「想要你射在裡面⋯」

朴正洙這樣簡直是犯規！

金希澈緊緊摟住他，在他的臉上留下一個又一個吻，朴正洙因為金希澈的結而感到有些悶痛，Alpha的精液填滿了朴正洙的生殖腔，小小的生殖腔因為被撐大而有些酸脹，朴正洙抿唇忍耐著不想發出聲音來，金希澈只好牽著他的手，滿懷愛意的親吻著朴正洙，一遍又一遍的訴說自己對朴正洙的愛。


End file.
